


uwu

by ciieling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciieling/pseuds/ciieling





	uwu

lotor spits at keith's feet. "if she breathes she a thot"

"YOU GOTTA RESPECT WOMEN LOTOR" keith yells

lotor refuses to respect women.

"ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS"

keith stabs lothot killing him instantly.


End file.
